1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection system and an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile projectors are in widespread use because the mobile projectors are easy to install and carry. However, a range of an image that a single projector can project is limited due to a focal length, an angle of view for projection, or the like. Therefore, to enable display in a large screen, in particular, to project panorama video in order to display impressive video, it is necessary to interconnect projection images of a plurality of projectors. There is a known technology to manually input a positional relationship to each of projectors, divide video according to an arrangement position of each of the projectors, and project pieces of the divided video to construct a projection image for a large-screen.
As the above described technology in which a plurality of the projectors divide an image, project the divided images, and interconnect the divided images to one another, a technology has been proposed in which positional relationships of a plurality of projectors are specified based on positional information on each of the projectors obtained by a GPS positioning sensor, a positioning system for indoor location information, or the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-39184). In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-39184, video (image) to be projected by each of the projectors is generated based on the specified positional relationship of each of the projectors.
However, in the technology described in Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-39184, to obtain positional information on the projectors, it is necessary to install the GPS positioning sensor, the positioning system for indoor location information, or the like in the same space where the projectors are installed. Therefore, if the above described apparatus or equipment, such as the GPS positioning sensor or the positioning system for indoor location information, other than the projectors is not installed, it is difficult to specify the positional relationships of the projectors and generate video according to the positional relationships.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and there is a need for an image projection system and an image projection apparatus capable of specifying positional relationships of a plurality of image projection apparatuses without an apparatus or equipment other than the image projection apparatus to recognize the positions of the image projection apparatuses.